Harry Potter and the Secrets Unveiled
by AmericanGirl83
Summary: 6th Year. Harry finds out who he is, what his past is and his destiny. He deals with situations from Book 5. There may be some romance later on. I'm not sure yet. The story will NOT be Slash. This is my first story.
1. Background and Homework

***Disclaimer*** Every thing that you don't recognize is mine. Everything that you DO recognize is Ms. Rowling's works. I couldn't be smart enough to lay the foundation that she has created to begin with. Anyways, I'm not claiming rights to anything but that which is my own creation.  
  
Harry Potter and the Secrets Unveiled  
Chapter One – Background and Homework  
  
Harry Potter lay awake on his bed with a quill in hand. He was looking through his copy of "Quidditch Through the Ages" and making notes in the margins to remember to mention to Ron. As his thoughts drifted away from Quidditch and moved to the past five years of his magical education, Harry flipped over onto his back as his book fell silently to the floor.  
  
Harry was born to Lily and James Potter in one of the worst times of the wizarding world. They died at the wand of Tom Riddle, as Harry had come to call him. His hands became fists at the thought of Voldemort. He was then forced to live with his Aunt Petunia and her husband and son who all felt that being wizard was the worst thing in the world. When he was eleven years old he found out about his parents and who he really was.  
  
His first year in the wizarding world was exciting and full of discovery. He finally felt as if he belonged. However, he faced Voldemort for the first time that he could actually remember, and survived. The Boy-Who-Lived continued his magical education at Hogwarts facing all kinds of magical and non-magical obstacles. He faced Pixies, flying cars, acromantula and a basically ignorant Defense against the Dark Arts teacher his second year and met the house-elf Dobby. He also faced a basilisk and a sixteen year old Tom Riddle.  
  
In his third year he was faced with even more complications, but not from Voldemort. He heard his parent's voices for the first time when in the presence of Dementors and learned to defeat them. He discovered Remus "Moony" Lupin as well as Sirius Black. They were both good friends of his now dead parents. Harry forced himself to move from the memory of Sirius.  
  
Fourth year came with the year filled with a Tournament that was filled with dragons, mermaids and Skewerts. A false "Mad-Eye" Moody, and the return of Voldemort with the death of Cedric Diggory he also had to face that year. This past year had to be the worst year he could possibly live through. He dealt with a psychotic, bureaucratic, DADA teacher who hated Harry and the DA. Harry smiled at the thought of the DA. He broke school rules, but for a good reason.  
  
He then thought of what happened a month ago. The Department of Mysteries. Sirius. The Prophecy. The thoughts ran through Harry's mind as he tried to push them away. The events continually haunted him. Harry knew that to push the memories away would only make it harder to deal with later. But he couldn't face what happened. No matter what Dumbledore or anyone else said, what happened was his fault. Harry knew that it was pointless to try to sleep now. He stood up, knowing that he would just have nightmares.  
  
Going to his trunk, he grabbed a book, didn't look at the cover and went back to his desk. Realizing that he had his Potions book, he read the question and got to work. "What are the uses of wolfsbane? What are the ingredients of the Wolfsbane Potion? What does this potion do the Werewolf. The ingredient, wolfsbane, is the key ingredient in this potion. What does wolfsbane do in the potion. At least three rolls of parchment." Harry went along his assignment, rolling his eyes every once in a while.  
  
Why should I even bother doing the assignment when I may not be in the class next year? Harry thought. But he knew better. Snape would have him do it anyways or else have House Points taken from Gryffindor. With a quick glance at the clock, which read 2:48 a.m. Harry decided to try to sleep. He knew that he'd be up late that night as well, as the next day was his birthday. With that thought his eyes closed and he drifted into a dreamless sleep for the first time in days.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry awoke the next morning and rushed downstairs to start breakfast for the rest of the family. He knew they'd be up soon and decided that, if he timed it right, it would be ready just as the family was waking up. He quickly started to brew some coffee for his uncle. The eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast were all cooked quickly. Harry took a little and ate some before his family came down. Since Moody's threat a month ago, Harry had been eating much better and was gaining some much needed weight.  
  
Aunt Petunia came downstairs first and looked surprised to see the table set and food ready. She sat down and Harry gave her a plate filled with food as well as some juice.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." She said softly and gave a small smile.  
  
Harry looked very surprised and turned away. He went to get the paper and set it next to Uncle Vernon's place at the table. Just then he burst through the door and sat down. Harry poured a cup of coffee and served his uncle quietly. He was careful to keep the remaining food warm for his cousin, who would be clambering down in a few minutes. While Vernon was oblivious of Harry, Petunia looked at Harry thoughtfully. He really does act like Lily. She thought with a scrutiny to her thought. She quickly dismissed her thought as she ate her meal.  
  
Dudley pounded down the stairs and begged for his breakfast. With a roll of his eyes, Harry gave him his breakfast and started to clean up the dishes he used. He hated being forced to work like this. However, he knew that it was one of the few reasons he was allowed to live there. The other reason was because of the Prophecy. He turned his thoughts from that.  
  
The Dursley's left to go to London with a strict warning that there was to be no "funny business" while they were away. Harry slowly pattered up to his room where he fell asleep to gain some much needed rest for later that night. As he fell asleep he smiled, knowing that a year from now he would be of age, and that in 366 days, he would be able to do magic outside of school. Life would be easier. And with that thought, he fell asleep.  
  
I know that it's short. But this is my first story and I'm just laying the beginning. I'll start making them longer, I promise! You don't have to review if you don't want to. I'll still write chapters. Thanks! 


	2. Author Note

Author Note:  
I am coming up on the last few weeks of this semester. I chose a bad semester to attempt to write a story. It's been crazy and busy and impossible to do anything but study, sleep and try to stay healthy. If I have anyone besides Evan (btw, thanks for the review I meant to say that but school got in the way) who has been reading my story, I apologize for not letting you know what's going on.  
This story will be postponed until, most likely, sometime in August. I will be going home and will not have internet access from this computer until I come back to school. I will however, be writing chapters over the summer. If anyone is interested in being a beta for me, please let me know!  
Again, I apologize for the delay and hope that when I start updating it will be every few days. Until I write again-  
  
An Author Who Is Going To School and Trying to Make It With Out Going Insane  
  
Again, Evan, you helped me see some of the things that I need to improve. So thanks again! 


End file.
